


Precious little Omegas

by Alexia_Rivaille



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Erwin/Armin - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Mpreg, M/M, Modern AU, Omega Armin Arlert, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), One Shot, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, ereri, just cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 15:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15952181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexia_Rivaille/pseuds/Alexia_Rivaille
Summary: Eren reluctantly leaves for work only to find something very endearing when he gets home.Levi hates being sick, except it gives him extra wiggle room to demand things.Armin is just the blonde sweet fluffy cinnamon bun we all love!





	Precious little Omegas

**Author's Note:**

> After not being able to write for months it seems I'm getting back into the swing of things!
> 
> This is just something I've been contemplating for months and finally just decided to write down ^_^  
> Now I'm still a rookie, and very very rusty, so please bare with me on grammar! XD
> 
> Hope you all enjoy~~

 

Hastily I unlocked my front door and stepped in, darkness facing me. I blinked and quickly toed my shoes off and put my keys and bag down. The apartment was silent except the low murmuring drone from the TV. Colors flashing across the floor from over by the livingroom.  
  
  
Refraining from calling out I wordlessly made my way over. Drawn in by the soft scent that told me my mate was indeed still home. It was not the only scent filling the small apartment. The citrusy tones where mixing gently with an ocean one, reminding me of vacations to the Mediterranean.

   


 

I stopped in the doorway and was met with an absolutely stunning sight.

 

 

Before leaving this night I had been on the fence about leaving my sick pregnant mate at home alone. He had scowled at me, tried to shoo me, saying he would be just fine. While sniffling and coughing his lungs up. Luckily rescue had come in the form of a blonde angel. I know they say that’s what best friends are for but I knew the omega had his own busy life.

 

 

In the dark living room, on the couch, lit up only by the still rolling move, laid the two omegas. Levi leaning up against the armrest, head tilted sideways and snoring softly. Draped over him with his cheek nuzzled up to the round of his stomach laid Armin. Blonde hair tousled and drooling slightly, letting out a quiet content purr.  

  


  
_So much for keeping an eye on things huh?_

 

  
  
I chuckled softly ready to pull out my phone to snap this moment, when the dark-haired omega coughed and snorted softly. Sleep-heavy silver eyes slowly fluttering open. First he seemed disoriented and started to look around. A warm drowsy smile spread on his lips when he spotted me.

 

  
“Hi..” His tired and raspy voice coughed out.

 

 

~~~

 

 

_So warm… So heavy… Don’t want to move, to comfortable. Something nuzzling, low vibrations traveling through my body._

 

A soft growl tickled the back of my throat bringing about another cough. An unattractive snort as I tried to recover my breath. Fuck being sick. Somewhere I registered a very familiar low chuckle, it sent shudders down my spine.

   


_Alpha_

  
  
  
I blinked my eyes open, the room unnaturally dark, light from the TV burning my retinas. It didn’t take me long to spot the huge teal orbs observing me from across the rooms. Would have scared the shit out of me if I didn’t expect it. Eren’s large frame looming ominously in the doorway.

 

 

“Hi…” I managed, my voice sounding like shit. It brought about another cough.

 

“Hey.” His deep voice traveling through the room, I could hear the smile on his lips.

 

 

Before I could try and move something on my lap moved and it startled me. Shocked I looked down only to be faced with a sleepy blonde. The younger omega looked like he still wasn’t awake. Wide blue orbs blinked a couple times, trying to find their focus, a yawn taking over his features.

 

 

“Oi!” I barked out, causing the smaller male to look even more surprised, ocean eyes widening comically. “Are you trying to squish my babies!?”

 

“Levi! I’m sorry!” Armin squeaked out, scrambling to move away only to slide sideways off the couch and land on the floor with a thud. A tiny snicker slipped over my lips, immediately bringing about another coughing fit. Not two seconds later I felt a warm hand running gently through my hair. Eren now next to me letting out a low soothing croon.

 

 

 

~~~

The sight of my blonde friend flailing and falling off the couch would have been hilarious on any normal occasion. Instead instinct kicked in when a dry cough raked through my mate, causing him to chip for air. In three long strides I found myself glued to his side, fingers running gently through his silky black hair. Chest rumbling deeply in an attempt to will the pain away.

 

 

Armin sat up rubbing at his arm quietly, with a worried look on his face, Baby blue eyes wide as saucers. Eventually the coughing subsided and Levi took a long deep shaky breath and leaned into me. I placed a gentle kiss on the top of his head, chuckle now slipping past my lips.

 

 

“Levi don’t be so mean.” I shifted my gaze to the omega on the floor. “I do that all the time Armin, it’s not gonna harm anyone.”

 

The blonde let out an audible sigh of relief, my omega huffed and shook his head.

  
  
“What’s the fun in that?” He gruffed out and followed it up with a slap to my chest. “Make me tea.”

 

I rolled my eyes and groaned, pretending his request was a pain in the ass, when in reality I would give him anything he ever asked for. The complaining awarded me another slap. I hummed amused and placed another kiss on his hair before heading out for the kitchen.

  


My ears perked up hearing soft footsteps following me, I looked up only to see a nervous Armin fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

  
  
“Eren, I-I’m really sorry I didn’t mean to fall asleep like that.”

  
“Armin, really it's fine.” A wide smile spreading on my lips, I stepped over and ran a hand over his still tousled blonde hair. “He makes a pretty comfortable pillow doesn’t he?”

 

The small male visually relaxed and laughed happily.

  
  
“I guess so.” Blue orbs flicked between the living room and me. “I should make my way home.”

 

 

My gaze shifted to the clock on the wall, showing the time was near midnight. My brows furrowed and I looked back at the small omega who was already making his way to the front door.  
  
  
“Armin stay the night, it’s really late.” He stopped and turned to look at me again, giving me an unsure look. “Its fine I promise.”

 

 

The blonde nodded happily and looked like he finally had relaxed fully from his ordeal. A small blush then dusted his cheeks and he tucked a strand of hair behind his ear.  
  
  
“I-I’m just gonna call and Tell Erwin.” He sputtered out, darting out of sight before I could tease him about his newly found crush. I grinned wide, if anything just very happy that they had seemed to finally admit it to each other.  

 

 

“MY TEA!” came a broken shout from the living room and I couldn’t help but burst out laughing at my demanding mate.

  
“Shut up brat!” I could pretty much hear the scowl in his reply. My grin only growing wider, chest filling with warmth.

 

 

 

_Omegas are so precious._

**Author's Note:**

> I just can't get over the idea of how cute omegas are when they curl up and just snuggle! I think I'm rather addicted to it!  
> It was quite fun just writing something short like this! Maybe I will do it again who knows!
> 
> Ty for reading, hope you have a good day wherever you are!
> 
> All kudos and comments are highly appreciated <3


End file.
